muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-27 Zhuravlik
A second-generation Soviet Tactical Surface Fighter developed by Sufoni, the Su-27 is the first in a line of TSFs designed for greater staying power on the field for longer operational times, and to work alongside the lighter but shorter-ranged MiG-series as part of the Soviets' "high-low" mix of TSF types. Named the "Crane" in Russian, the Su-27 is nothing like its graceful and fragile avian namesake, capable of bloody close-quarters decapacitation of substantial numbers of BETA in a short period of time. History From the beginning of the war with the BETA, the Soviet Union had been reliant on refurbished American TSFs to combat the enemy advance; notable examples include the F-4R and usage of the F-5 as the basis for the MiG-23. During selection of a next-generation unit, it was decided to develop a unique TSF to account for the massive difference in tactics between the United States and USSR. Beginning from the Su-11, the Soviets had used lightweight frame and high-maneuverability data in the development of their TSFs; after nearly two decades of failures and constant refinement of the concepts that would embody the ideal Soviet TSFs, the Su-27 would be created. Northrock secretly provided technical assistance to the development of the Su-27, resulting in many simularities to the F-14 Tomcat, F-15 Eagle, and F-18 Hornet, such as a two-seater type. As a result, the Su-27 is closely related to many second-generation US TSFs, and the clandestine partnership resulted in good relations between Northrock Grunnan and Sufoni. The Su-27's primary features are mobility and close-quarters fighting ability, being made to combat the BETA with the end-goal of retaking the Russian homeland. Super Carbon blade vanes on its shoulder blocks are the first of its contact weapons, with the armor on its lower legs and knee sections given a sharpened frontal edge for greater cutting power during kicks, and blade sheathes for knives on its forearms to round out its close-quarters equipment. Its leg and shoulder designs would become the standard for later Soviet TSFs. However, due to high power requirements the equipment was problematic in initial deployments of the Su-27, leading to a degree of unpopularity with pilots. Despite its unique head design compared to the MiG-series (giving it the apperance of two distinct eyes, a design cue used only by the Type-00R variant so far), it still uses a visor-styled head sensor suite; the wire cutter that was popularized in all MiG TSFs has been integrated into the head itself, resulting in a smooth frontal head design. Deployment Unit deployment began in 1992. The design of the Su-27 quickly evolved to address the problems in the initial unit with several variants produced, eventually being succeeded by the improved Su-37 Terminator. Su-27SM The most recent refurbishment of the Su-27 is the Su-27SM, which is compared favorably to the F-15 Eagle in all aspects of combat performance. Born from a demand by Soviet command for TSFs capable of matching 2.5th-generation American TSFs, this refined variant of the Su-27 was produced. It has motorized chainsaw blades mounted on its forearms, replacing the standard combat knives and setting the standard melee loadout for future Sufoni TSFs, but does not have the frontal waist thrusters seen in the Su-27M2. The Su-27SM is mostly operated by former users of the baseline Su-27, one of them being the Soviet Army's [[211 Batalon Zhar |211 Batalon Zhar]]. Su-27M2 A technical demonstration machine, the Su-27M2 is a 2.5th generation TSF developed with technology from the Grunnan X-29, incorporating new developments such as waist-mounted thruster nozzles and aerodynamic improvements to its frame. As a stepping-stone to the development of the Su-37 Terminator, the Su-27 suffered a reduced production rate as a result, marking it as a TSF of misfortune. The high performance of the Su-27M2 is reflected in the Su-37M2 variant. Su-27SK The export variant of the Su-27. Su-32 Made as a partner/successor machine to the MiG-25/31, the Su-32 features the same mount capability for a long-ranged missile system as the MiG-25/31. Nicknamed the Утконос (Platypus). Su-33 Naval variant of the Su-27, with modifications for carrier-takeoff/landing. J-11/Su-27C Chinese licensed production model. Together with the J-10 it forms a TSF "high-low mix" with its heavier weight and longer ranged. Like other Chinese TSFs it is fitted with a round monitor head module. Deployment began in 1996. Gallery haha time for uekusa ichigo.png|An Su-27SM faces off against a platoon of Tank-class BETA. 99percent imperium approved.png|Su-27SMs behind a line of T-80 battle tanks. Trivia *The Zhuravlik's design is oddly similar to the YF-23 Black Widow II, a clue to Northrock's involvement in the latter before their information exchange with Sufoni. The Su-27's performance data, however, has no relation to the YF-23. Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA